<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camp Counslors got caught by Eagefrien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210832">Camp Counslors got caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien'>Eagefrien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystery Skulls Animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, camp counsler au, lewvithur heavily implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Vivi are both camp counselors, and the kids love them! But also- work them both to the bone.<br/>So how do they cope? Drinking energy drinks and coffee at midnight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camp Counslors got caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flicking off the lights as he goes down the hall, Arthur lets out a hefty sigh and steps into the kitchen. Turning the light switch on and revealing a woman with a messy blue bun staring back at him. She sits there quietly before continuing to pour coffee grounds into the coffee machine. Arthur gives her a quick nod and pulls out a chair.</p><p>Arthur starts, “Rough night?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Vivi shuts the lid and hits start before turning to him with a shrug, “Amber was having a rough time falling asleep.. her ankle was acting up and I guess her anxiety was getting the best of her because she couldn’t play with the others…” Relived that she got out her much needed vent, she tilts her head and raises an eyebrow, “want some coffee?”</p><p>“Nah, I got my own drink..” He snags his redBull out of his pocket- to which Vivi snorts at- before sipping, “besides, Lewis got on my case for drinking some so late.”</p><p>“Well he’s not here now, is he?”</p><p>Arthur smirks and leans forward on his elbows, “You don’t know that. For someone as tall as him, he’s a sneaky fuck, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“Shh~ don’t want Trevon to hear you.” Vivi ambles to the covers and pulls out her signature mug, shaking it dry. They had <em>just </em>cleaned it after all.</p><p>“He won’t, I called his mom and she let me give him some sleep aid.” He chuckles fondly, setting his can to the side and laying his head down, “He’s out like a light…”</p><p>“Well that’s a relief… is he going to be drinking that for the rest of the camp?”</p><p>“Probably. Although, some of the other kids had seen that I gave him some and wanted some of themselves. So I’ll have to call some parents tomorrow, and see if they will be all right with their kids drinking sleep aid in order to go to bed. Nightmares and all that.”</p><p>She laughs quietly, “Yeesh, and I thought I had it bad.“</p><p>“Hey, don’t be like that. It’s not like the girls are constantly crawling over you too.”</p><p>“True.” The coffee maker beeps, and Vivi snags her mug and begins to pour. “One last chance if you want some~”</p><p>Arthur holds up his can of redBull, swishing the contents before downing it. They share a nod before Vivi scalds her mouth, cringing slightly before taking another sip. The two sit in contentment, enjoying the silence.</p><p>And unaware of the padded footsteps. A familiar voice interrupting their drink time. “What did I tell you two?”</p><p>Both jump, Vivi chokes on her drink and sets her drink down, and Arthur coughs and pounds his chest to avoid spitting.</p><p>“I told you he was sneaky!” Arthur says, pointing an accusatory finger at Lewis, who ducks under the doorframe and seats his hand away.</p><p>“And I told you two to cut back on the caffeine…” Lewis crosses his arms sternly and gives them both a disapproving glare, with his expression softening after a moment, “When’s the last time you two slept?”</p><p>Sharing a glance, they stay silent. In maybe an act of defiance, Vivi slowly takes another sip of her coffee and averts her gaze, even as Lewis pointedly stares at her.</p><p>
  <em>”Guys.”</em>
</p><p>Arthur waves his hand, avoiding his look, “can you blame us-? We’re… we’re insomniacs! And taking care of needy kids.”</p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question.”</p><p>With her mouth still hidden by her mug, Vivi piques up, “Two days. I’m starting to see sound.”</p><p>Lewis sighs and harshly massages his forehead, “Vivi!”</p><p>“What! Like Arthur said- the kids are working us to the bone! When can you sleep when you have to make sure they don’t puke?”</p><p>Lewis has both hands on his hips, “You let <em>me </em>handle it.”</p><p>“But you already have so much on your plate…” Arthur points out, almost mournfully. Everyone knew just how much Lewis was working in the kitchen to cook and to clean while they entertained the kids and gave them lessons.</p><p>Lewis, was far from pleased with that answer.</p><p>“Arthur, I can smack you upside the head for that. Don’t make me beat you.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m so scared~” Arthur shoots back. Lewis opened his mouth, face contorted with agitation, before the blue light of the coffeemaker caught his attention.</p><p>“… Vivi, dump out that pot before I do.”</p><p>“What-?”</p><p>“You heard me,” Lewis says, moving away from the door frame and grasping the pot and quickly dumping it out in the sink before Vivi could object, “I’m going to call Chloe and Cappella to fill in, but you two <em>are</em> going to take the next few days off. Whether you want to or not.” Arthur and Vivi both sputter in defiance as they struggle to come up with a response. Lewis turns to them both and fishes a pill bottle of out his pocket, “and before either of you start to complain, I have enough melatonin to put a horse to sleep. Don’t think I won’t make you two take it.”</p><p>“Wow,” Vivi huffs, crossing her arms in a particularly sassy manner, “who knew we decided to date a narc, huh Artie.”</p><p>Arthur snorts into his hand, trying to resist laughing too loud and earning more of Lewis’s wrath.</p><p>“Don’t you remember?” Lewis says, fetching some milk out of the fridge and placing a metal pot beside the hotplate, “we aren’t together while we’re on clock. That’s another two weeks.”</p><p>Arthur leans back in his chair and crosses his arms, “Then why are you acting like such a protective boyfriend?”</p><p>“Because duty calls when your two idiots are being stupid,” Lewis says, then pointing at his can with more hatred than he probably had in him, “now dump out that poison and take one of these.”</p><p>Vivis marches up to Lewis, standing on her toes and ‘snarling’ the best she could, “and what if the kids get up, hm?”</p><p>She flinched as Lewis flicked her nose in return, “Did you forget? I have three sisters <em>and</em> I work in an orphanage when I’m not at bussing tables or dealing with you two.” He places the pot on the warming hot plate, and pours some milk in, “Now grab something for you and Arthur to eat. I mean it when I say you two are going to bed.”</p><p>The smirk on Arthur’s face starts to waver the smallest bit, and he glances at the clock, “We… we will have to get up in a few hours anyway…?”</p><p>Lewis shakes his head, no longer looking at them, “Nope, like I <em>just said</em>, I’m going to call in some substituted counselors to take over the next few days while you two recover. Now, I’m sure you two can make my life a <em>little </em>easier and agree to sit out on tomorrow’s activities?”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence. Arthur and Vivi share a second glance, and under the light their bags seem all the more darker.</p><p>Vivi groans, speaking for both of their exhaustion, “Fine. We’ll sleep in.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Vivi dramatically sinks down in a chair next to Arthur, before slumping and leaning against his shoulder, a small smile cracking across her face. “Think we’ll have an excuse to share a bunk?”</p><p>Arthur can’t help but crack a smile himself, “Probably not, Lewis wants us to <em>sleep,</em>remember?”</p><p>
  <em>”Oh we’ll sleep alright~ after some cuddles.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Guys.”</em>
</p><p>Then, a small, new voice suddenly stammers, “Uh.. Vivi?”</p><p>The three counselors whip their heads around, Vivi and Arthur scraping back their chairs in alarm and standing up.</p><p>“Kacey!” Vivi breaths, pushing herself away from the table and rushing to kneel down in front of the seven year old, “hey, sweetie. What’s wrong? Did you have another nightmare?” It was as good of a guess as any, as Vivi stroked some of the bed-head away and noting the tears in Kacey’s eyes.</p><p>“Y-yea… and I-I lost Moris..”</p><p>“Oh no!” Vivi says, partially actually worried and more showing that she cared. She thinks for a moment, before smiling, “How about this, give me one moment and I’ll help you find Moris, okay?” Then, she glances over and meets Lewis’s gaze, raising her voice a tad more <em>seriousness,</em> “Mind if I at least help her, or do you wanna do it?”</p><p>Lewis shifts his weight, rolling his eyes the smallest bit before his exasperation turns to kindness.</p><p>His voice now gentle, he nods, “Of course, and make sure to tuck Kacey in nice and tight! No nightmares will get you then. But make sure you come right back, okay?”</p><p>A playful smirk then creeps along Vivi’s face, “Lewis, I think you’re forgetting something~”</p><p>“Which is…?”</p><p>“Maybe you should make Kacey a drink too! She’ll need it in order to feel nice and safe~”</p><p>Vivi could see him curse her in the way he grins directly at her, but he nods.</p><p>“Of course. Kacey, wanna sit next to Arthur and tell him what your nightmare was about?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>